Catgirl Madness
Catgirl Madness is a story by Poetheather. It is the origin story (and so far, the only one) for Miyet. It runs from 2006-06-11 to 2006-09-04. It was published on October 4, 2006. Story Sunday June 11, 2006 Cherryville, Missouri Corey has a dream, in which he enters the domain of Bast and kicks one of her cats. Instead of killing him on the spot for the offense, Bast notices that the interloper is an avatar and decides to take him as her paladin. Come morning, Corey wakes up to find his body transformed into a girl, having a screaming fit. Wednesday June 21, 2006 St. Louis, Missouri Corey wakes in the hospital after days of sedation, where he has his new appearance explained to him. He does not take it well, and has to be sedated again. Thursday June 22, 2006 It's explained to Corey that he's on Thorazine to help him cope with his involuntary transition, and that it's unlikely that he can be changed back. He becomes upset and is sedated again. Meanwhile, his parents are informed by a male doctor that he's a mutant now. He also informs them that Corey is apparently the paladin of Bast (something that the religiously conservative Mr. Davis does not take wall) and a suicide risk. Friday June 23, 2006 Now being dosed with Haladol, Corey is transferred to the psych ward. During the move, he becomes upset with Bast, who was talking into his mind, and inadvertently hurts one orderly. Subsequently he's sedated and put into restraints. Later, Bast finally manages to talk to him and explains his situation. She also warns him to be careful about the female Doctor in the psych ward, which she says "smells of snake." Monday June 26, 2006 The female doctor tells Corey's parents that he has developed schizophrenia and suggests institutionalizing him. Wednesday July 26, 2006 A full month later, Bast, now calling Corey "Miyet", urges him to leave the hospital, but he is despondent. Unexpectedly, a Psychic named Rachel Robinson easily convinces the hospital staff into letting Corey leave with her. Rachel feeds Corey, tells him about Whateley Academy and gives him clothes She also suggests he needs a new name, and he decides to take the one Bast has been calling him. St. Louis Five's Headquarters Subsequently, she drops him at the headquarters of the St. Louis Five. They take in the rechristened Miyet while they figure what to do. They inform her that it was one of the hospital doctors who asked Lorelei to rescue her, while the female doctor in the psych wing was a member of Humanity First!. Thursday July 27, 2006 Miyet undergoes a complete physical examination by the Five's medical staff. Afterwards, Firewoman and Alex provide her with a new wardrobe. Later, Miyet begins to get to terms with her new gender. Friday August 4, 2006 Miyet is surprised by her first menstruation. Somehow the authorities discover that "Corey" was in the Five's headquarters and attempt to "rescue" him. Alex says that they are under some form of mind control, however. The team decide to assume an in loco parentis role and enroll Miyet as a provisional member, which will among other things allow them to pay for her schooling at Whateley. Shimmer takes care of the paperwork. Sunday August 6, 2006 Tyler Foster, the St. Louis D.A., comes with police and the Doctor to seize "Corey Davis." Diamond denies there's anybody by that name in the building, and manages to send them away. Alex detects mental influence and identifies the Doctor as the likely source. The team decides to notify the Feds of the situation. Saturday August 12, 2006 After the FBI intervenes and detects the mental tampering, Miyet's legal situation is cleared up. Miyet's parents come for a visit, and convince her to spend some time at home before she leaves for Whateley. However, Mr. and Mrs. Davis were being influenced by the Doctor, who plans to capture Miyet from her parents' home with their connivance. Thursday August 17, 2006 Cherryville, Missouri Miyet goes home to spend some time with her family. Sunday August 20, 2006 Holly, Corey's old girlfriend, comes for a visit. She breaks up with Miyet, indicating that she would be unable to enter a "sinful" lesbian relationship, moreover with bestiality overtones. Miyet notices that Holly smelled oddly, in a way reminiscent of the Doctor. Friday August 25, 2006 The Doctor takes the opportunity of Miyet being out to visit her parents and plant monitoring devices in her bedroom. Miyet notices the lingering smell but can't determine anything is wrong, and chalks it up to paranoia. Saturday August 26, 2006 After going for a jog in the nearby Mark Twain National Forest, Miyet has a heated confrontation with her father for disobeying orders to stay at home. During the discussion, Mr. Davis reveals that he's working with the Doctor, who has promised to "cure" Miyet. Miyet runs off. After calling the St. Louis Five from a payphone, Miyet follows instructions to go towards Steelville, avoid any cars, and rendezvous with Shimmer. Afterwards, Shimmer takes her to Cuba, where they take a private jet back to St. Louis. Sunday August 27, 2006 St. Louis Five's Headquarters Miyet has a bad day, spent crying after the betrayal by her parents. Friday September 1, 2006 Dunwich, New Hampshire Alex and Miyet arrive early for her enrollment. They stop at Rogers' Fabric Boutique to get her a complete new wardrobe which actually fits her anatomy, for which she's grateful. Later, they check in at the local hotel. Sunday September 3rd, 2006 *'the above date is inconsistent with other stories -- non-Poe students were supposed to arrive on the Tuesday, September 5th' Whateley Academy, Dunwich, New Hampshire Alex takes Miyet to the school, where he stops at Shuster Hall to meet Amelia Hartford, an old friend of his, and wrangles from her a promise to keep the Alphas from harassing her for her first year. Subsequently she is taken to Whitman Cottage, where she meets her new roommate, Alisha a.k.a. "Galaxy". Alisha shows her around campus, showing her the Crystal Hall and the campus store, and they bond over decorating their room. Miyet tells her story to Alisha, who does not a problem with her being a former boy, cementing the beginnings of a friendship. Characters Perspective *Miyet Participants *Holly *Bast *Mr. Davis *Mrs. Davis *a female Doctor that smells of snake to Bast *Miss Rachel Robinson (Lorelei) *Saint Louis Five/Six **Firewoman **Diamond **Alex **Mandrake **Shimmer *Tyler Foster, The District Attorney of St. Louis *Cecilia Rogers *Amelia Hartford *Galaxy Mentioned *Laura *Nut *Seb *Nü *Sekhet *the Devourer *Set *Reverend Johnson *Corey's brother Category:Stories Category:Poetheather Category:Gen1